


Rope, flowers and cum

by thatolikid



Series: Child's play [3]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Photography, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Size Kink, Subspace, Teaching, Unconscious Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: What happens when they meet at school again?(3RD PART OF CHILD'S PLAY)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Chaerin | CL
Series: Child's play [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747522
Kudos: 8





	Rope, flowers and cum

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part and I will have a new fic coming out soon but I think you guys will like it. So please comment as it motivates me to write!

It was a couple of days after the incident at the club when Hyungwon and Wonho met again. The older was setting up the classroom for the kids when, Hyungwon walks into the room. Wonho sends him a pointed stare, sending Hyungwon the message to not do anything or say anything from a few nights ago. Hyungwon purses his lips and nods, setting his stuff down.  
"do you mind grabbing the wipes over by the sink?" Wonho asks, pushing in a chair.  
Hyungwon grabs a chair and pushes it into place while on his way to grab the wipes and starts wiping down surfaces and handles silently. After a few minutes Hyungwon decides to break the silence.  
"why do you like to work there? "Hyungwon asks, looking at Wonho. He wanted to know, floor a few years now he was mulling over the idea in his head but wasn't actually planning on going through with it at least not until he was done with his teaching career.  
Wonho looks up and lets out a big sigh, running his hands through his hair. Looking fairly inconvenienced he mutters," I don't know, I guess I like the attention and praise I get. plus, the money I earn in tips is a month's salary here. I also like how I can express myself, all of me-and not just the kid friendly aspects."  
Hyungwon nodded his head in understanding, yes he was a model but not all his shoots were safe for work.  
He remembers in his early days his first not safe for work shoot,. he had walked into the studio. He saw the plain, black backdrop and was a little confused, had never shoot with a black  
backdrop. He took off his coat and hung it up when a deep voice spoke up behind him.  
"Mr. Chae Hyungwon, I assume?" The voice inquires.  
Hyungwon turns around and nods before bowing. "Yes. This is my first shoot with you.Your name is? I never caught it when I got my assignment." Hyungwon asks  
"I am Kwon Jiyong. But I like to stay anonymous so I don't show my face and use the pseudonym G-Dragon. So, I do ask for you to not leak my name or face and keep it confidential. Thats why I imagine who you would be modeling for in your meeting was not mentioned." He requests, setting up some paints, flowers, rope and makeup. "And if you are wondering why there is no makeup or lighting team, I prefer to keep my shoots fairly private."  
Hyung won looks impressed and surprised. He knew the reputation of G-Dragon. The photographer was very highly regarded around the world. Hyungwon's surprise turned into confusion at the items on the table. Jiyong noticed his confused expression.  
"Have you heard of the art of Shibari?" Jiyong asks, turning around to face the young model.  
Hyungwon shakes his head as Jiyong picks up the ropes and walks to him.  
"It's a very beautiful and erotic art of rope bondage. May I show you some photos?" The photographer explains, picking up an ipad. He unlocks it and shows it to Hyungwon.  
The young man looks through the photos. Some photos had the models faces in it, they were very diverse. Jiyong's photo's subjects were different races, body types, genders and seemed to feature each subject in various degrees of clothing and undress.  
As Hyungwon was looking through the photos JiYong was setting up the space. He kept looking at the photos until he heard a female voice echo through the studio.  
"Ji, go and prepare our subject for the shoot. I 'il take care of the set." the women said, she looked a little older, she had white hair with a few black streaks. She was wearing a red latex tight dress with a black button down. JiYong stops and walks over to the woman.  
"I'm so sorry. I forgot to intoduce you to Chaerin. She's my domme. "he says sheepishly, blushing and setting up the paints. "Would you like to be naked, with panties or boxers?"  
"I would like to keep my boxers on, please." Hyungwon says, pulling off his shirt and pants and letting Jiyong paint on him, applying the flowers then standing back. "Mistress, he's ready for the ropes." he says casually. before noticing the model's confusion at his comment, "I am the one in the ropes when it's not my model for the shoot. Mistress does the ropework and the knots for me.''  
Hyungwon nods as they ask if he wants his face in the photos. He declines for now and gets in the position both JiYong and Chaerin want him in. They explain the process and that he can opt out when he wants. Right before the latex-clad woman starts with the ropes Jiyong explains how he likes to keep the models blindfolded until their photos are totally complete and he will send them digital and physical copies of said photos.  
If Hyungwon was honest with himself, he was nervous. He was nervous when he saw the basically empty set, to when he saw how he would be shot, and even when Jiyong tied a thick strip of silk around his head, covering his eyes but when the ropes touched his skin the young model felt calm, almost pacified.  
He had never felt this way. This feeling of calmness that came so suddenly when ropes were wrapped, knotted, pulled and hung on him terrified him. Not only that but he liked it. As much as the fleeting terrifies him, it pacified him just as much. Maybe even more.  
As Chaerin did more and more of the ropes, he felt the strange urge to want to serve. When the domme finished with the ropes she took off Hyungwon's blindfold and looked at him before saying "Hyungwon, do not look at yourself-okay?"He nods, desperately wanting to please the dominant woman before squeaking out a "Yes, mistress."  
Chaerin raises her eyebrows and walks over to Jiyong." subspace hit him hard, he followed my orders and used my title without prompting. I think this is his first time going into subspace, judging from how hard and fast he went under. It must have been the ropes that pushed him."she turns to him "have you felt like this before?"  
"No, mistress, I havent. "He says, looking at the ground not wanting to look up. He was  
embarrassed.  
Chaerin walks back over to him and asks "Wonie, can I call you that?" Hyungwon nods., looking up and into her eyes letting her sees all the  
embarrassment in his face and eyes." It's okay, Wonie. I 've seen so many like you. What you are expericing is something called subspace. It's totally okay. Just follow my orders."  
Hyungwon nods and the shoot starts. From there everything was a blur until he found himself in both JiYong and Chaerin's arms, then he got dressed and cleaned up.  
Hyungwon was brought out of his memories by Wonho asking him if he's okay.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Hyungwon says, turning to him "can I show you one of my first shoots?"  
Wonho nods and looks at the photos on Hyungwons phone, looking at Hyungwon tied up in several photos. The lithe model's frame was decorated  
in shades of blue and purple, lilac flowers and lavender scattered along his body. Jiyong  
loved to eccentuate imperfections, loved to make them into art. Hyungwon's scar on his hip decorated with flowers and purples.  
Wonho looked at the photos with appriciation. In those photos Wonho saw a different side of Hyungwon. They were both startled by a door opening and one of their kids running in. "Mr. Wonnie, Mr. Hoseokie! You won't believe what I did this morning!" The young girl said excitedly, basically jumping up and down.  
"What?" Hyungwon asks, sounding excited.  
"I packed my own lunch and I also got dressed by myself!" she says, pulling on Wonho's shirt, wanting him to pick her up.  
"Oh my god! Wow, you're a big girl now!"Wonho gushes.  
"You're growing up too fast, slow down" Hyungwon teases.  
As they put her down and other kids come in. They start the day. Making sure that the kids wash their hands before going on to learn about the alphabet, the english language and math. It was all a normal day until nap time. Normally during nap time both teachers plan their lessons but this period held excitement. why? Well, when the kids were taking their naps Hyungwon leaned in to Wonho and wispered, "I have a surprise for you when the kids leave." He then looks away and goes back to his lesson planning.  
As much as Hyungwon would have loved to think that the rest of the day was just as hard Wonho as it was for him but he knew that Wonho wasn't as excited as he was. That fact made him look desperate and needy, and the humiliation gave him a wave of arousal. When the day ended Hyung won locked the door and turned around to face Wonho.  
He gets a bag from under his desk and pulls out a few items. He was holding some rope, lube, condoms, a blindfold and a riding crop. The older sat back on his desk with his hands on his hips with his eyebrows raised.  
"What are you implying? You want me to fuck you again?" Wonho said, in the back of his mind he did want to fuck Hyungwon. Wo who sighs and stands up again. ''I'Il fuck you but only if I tie you up and use your mouth as a cock  
warmer."  
Hyungwon shakes his head rapidly "please sir." he whines, as he gets under the table. This is exactly what he wanted, to be treated less than human, to be treated like a toy. He sat on his knees opening his mouth, Wonno sat in the chair and slid into the desk then took out his penis. Hyungwon immediately goes to lick him up and down before deepthroating the massive penis in front of him and looking up.  
"You really like sucking cock, don't you? You even love it while its just sitting in your mouth." Wonho says thrusting into his mouth once before getting back to his lesson plans. It must have been 30 minutes before someone came in.  
"Mr. Hoseok, have you seen Mr. Hyung won? I need to review something with him." an administrator says, poking her head in.  
"I think he went home. "Wonho replies, thrusting into Hyungwon's mouth rapidly. "It was something with his pet I think."  
The administrator nods and exits. When she walked out the door Wonho stood up and immediately walked to the door and locked it. He went back to the desk and pulled Hyungwon out. The dominant takes the rope and pushes the younger on the table with Hyungwon's back against it. He ties the subbissive man's ankles and wrists to the desk. Won no lines up his throbbing, spit-licked cock to Hyungwon's lips. He ties the blindf-old as Hyungwon's mouth r opens automatically. "You're just like a nice little fleshlight for me aren't you?" Wonho coos and  
Hyungwon nods. Won no thrusts into his mouth a few more times before he pulled out and goes to the other side of the table and kneels down before pressing a kiss to Hyungwon's asshole. He hears a little wimper from the submissive tied to the table. Wonho starts to suck on his asshole a little more before starting to toungefuck him , earning a few more moans. Wonho decides to start to jerk him off as well. Hyungwon tries to move his hips, feeling overstimulated with the amount of pleasure, normally the men he slept with would usually just ignore his penis. It wasn't something he had a  
problem with, if anything, he liked it. He liked when they ignored it and it made him feel like a toy.  
"please sir. please let me cum." Hyungwon begs. still trying to wiggle his hips.  
This is when Wonho pulled away, pulling a whine from the man tied to the table. He puts some lube on his fingers before sliding one in. He looked at Hyungwon twitching at the intensified pleasure due to the blindfold, his mouth open and back arched as he still wiggles his hips to try to fuck himself on Wonho's finger.  
Wonho chuckles and watches Hyungwon desperately fuck himself on the dominant's finger before pinning his hips down again before adding another finger and thrusting them quickly while curling them, earning high pitched, strangled moans.  
"Sir, Sir, Sir, sir, p-please, a-AH, pleASE please -FUCK- I can't hold it, let me cum." He begs while moaning. Wonho just ignores him as he keeps adding more fingers. Right as Wonho was about to pull his fingers out, Hyungwon corns. Hyung won wimpers a little as he knew he had directly disobeyed. "Sir, l-I'm sorry. It's just that It was too much and I couldn't hold it anymore, please don't punish me." the submissive pleas, trying to get out of punishment.  
"You little whore. You take what you're given and don't take anything else. Do you understand?" Wonho growls, picking up the riding crop. Hyungwon wimpers as Wonho says "You will count after each lash, do you understand?" Hyungwon pouts and nods  
Won ho places the lashes on his thighs, a total of 30 in all. By the time he finishes the lashes Hyungwon was already hard and leaking again. "Look at your clit, its hard again and drooling, how pathetic." Wonho degrades, starting to line up and slide in.  
This caused Hyungwon to yelp and let out a little moan as Wonho pushed all the way in. He waited until Hyungwon started pleading to start pounding him, sliding up a hand while thrusting hard and fast to choke him. Hyungwon’s mouth hung open as he went brainless, just a toy for the bigger man to use. Even when he came Wonho kept fucking him, Wonho fucked him through five orgasms until he passed out, falling limp. Even then, Wonho didn’t stop fucking him until he came in Hyungwon’s hole. Wonho pulls out and unties him, already knowing that he made the submissive pass out. Wonho dressing him, not even cleaning him up, then puts away everything into the bag. He sets the smaller man in a chair while he cleans the table and floor.  
After he was finished he carried Hyungwon to his car and driving home. When Wonho got home he wiped down Hyungwon and his body before setting him in bed naked, thankful that no one caught him or Hyungwon. Wonho gets a glass of water and a snack for Hyungwon when he wakes up and climbs in bed with him, snuggling up to him as sleep overtook him.


End file.
